On the Wings of a Demon
by The Sinner Amongst Saints
Summary: Sequal to On the Wings of an Angel. Sort of. Now we know that Demons live amongst us, as do ghosts, so what happens when they meet? Read and find out.
1. What in the world?

A.N.:This is the next installment of my series. What if everything was far different. What if...well I guess that I will just let you read and find out. Now there will be refences to several different super hero's so don't kill me because I didn't do the whole it's not mine. So please read and review.

I don't own Danny Phantom

What in the world?

At Casper High, a girl of eighteen was a sleep at her desk. She had raven black hair that was shoulder length, her bangs covering her face at the moment. She wore a black shirt with a blue oval in the middle. She also wore black jeans and blue shoes with black laces.

"Oh miss Fenton" said the teacher, "Miss Fenton!"

The young girl woke up. She looked up at her teacher with her baby blue eyes. She then blushed as she heard the rest of the class laugh at her. She noticed that the teacher had an exasperated look on her face.

"Miss Fenton, I would like for you to see me after class." The teacher then looked around the class, "Now, who would like to answer the question? Ah yes, Mr. Manson."

The girl looked over at the boy. He had white hair(dyed of course), green eyes, and tan skin. He wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes.

"The answer is Bastrop."

"That is correct. Bastrop was where the explosion that killed 52 students was located. I am glad that you were listening to the news the other day." The teacher said proudly.

After an hour of listening to the teacher, the bell or release had finally rang, letting all the students free. All except for the girl. After the class was gone, the teacher went over to the girl.

"Danielle, how many times are you going to fall asleep in my class this week. It's only Monday and you already have three detentions for sleeping in class."

"Sorry Ms. Lancer.. It's just that these long nights are killing me." Danielle said with a look of exastion.

"Well, noting we can do about it. Is there? So," Ms. Lancer said, changing the subject, "which ghost did you get last night?"

No matter how many times Danielle heard this question, it was still weird for her. Now that she thought about it, it seemed weird that it was her teacher and not her friends that knew of her abilities.

_Flashback_

_Danielle had entered the ghost portal that her parents had just built. For some reason it didn't work, so she figured it was safe to enter it. Boy was she wrong._

_When she entered the portal, she had decided that the jump suits that were hanging by the portal were just way to ugly for her to wear, so she went in with just her normal clothes on. Since it was dark in the portal, she accidentally hit the power switch that her parents had forgotten was on the inside of the portal. So she hit the button and was blasted with ectoplasmic energy for the ghost zone._

_When she came out of the portal she ran up stairs as fast as she could with out being seen. When she reached her room she saw that her hair was white and that she had emerald eyes. She also noticed that the coloring on her clothes had reversed. She stood there for about a minute before she fainted._

_Later that day, she found out that she could change into her ghost form at will. It took some time but she managed to fly later that day. So she figured that a night flight wouldn't be so bad._

_As she was flying all she could think about was how exhilarating it was the she, a regular average Joe, could have been blessed with powers much like superman. While she was flying, she noticed that she was getting some what weak but it didn't bother her as she flew all around the city._

_When she was on her way home, she took a corner way to fast as she was flying and ran into Ms. Lancer. When Ms. Lancer looked got up to see who had hit her, she saw Danielle change from ghost form to normal form. This of course shocked the teacher._

_Ms. Lancer was quick to think and took Danielle to her home. This was something that they were going to need to talk about. When Ms. Lancer got Danielle home, she laid her down on the couch and called the Fentons to tell them that Danielle had fainted in front of her home and that she would take care of her for the night. The Fentons said yes only because they liked Ms. Lancer_

_Several hours later, Danielle woke up in a strange house and on a strange bed. When she looked around, she noticed several pictures with Ms. Lancer and different men in them with her. It was then that she heard someone in the other room. When Danielle entered the other room,which was the kitchen, she saw that Ms. Lancer was making tea and she was singing Land of Confusion by Disturbed._

_When Ms. Lancer turned around to pour tea into a cup, she saw that Danielle was standing in the door way and was looking at her with a weird look on her face. Ms. Lancer laughed and offered Danielle a seat at her table. When Danielle took her seat, Ms. Lancer grabbed another cup and poured Danielle the tea._

_Ms. Lancer then sat across from Danielle and started to drink her tea. She then looked over the brim of her cup and noticed that Danielle was just sitting there looking at her tea._

"_I promise," Ms. Lancer said, breaking the silence, "that the tea is not poisoned. Go ahead an have some."_

"_Why am I here?" Danielle asked, not realizing that she had hit the teacher in her flight of joy._

"_Well I guess that you took a bigger blow to the head then I thought." Danielle then gave Ms. Lancer a questioning look. "You ran into me as you were quite literally flying around the corner about a block from here."_

_Danielle jumped as she remembered hitting something and hearing the thing go omf as she hit it. Then she remembered looking up only to see her teacher lying on the ground. It was at this point that she blacked out._

"_Um...sorry." Danielle said, blushing._

"_No problem, but I have one question. Where did you get your powers and how long have you had them?"_

_Danielle looked over at her teacher and saw that her face was rigid yet soft at the same time. She figured that Ms. Lanced deserved some kind of explanation. So Danielle told Ms. Lancer of what had happed. The whole time Ms. Lancer's face never changed. After Danielle was done telling her story, she sat there quietly, drinking the tea that Ms. Lancer gave her._

"_So that would explain the black rings of light that surrounded you when you blacked out. It would also explain as to why your appearance changed when the rings went over your body."_

"_So what do you think I have?"_

"_Simple, I think that you have ghost powers."_

_Danielle then busted up laughing, thinking that her teacher was crazy until she looked at Ms. Lancer and noticed that she was dead serious. So Danielle thought about it for a minute. As she ran up the stairs in the house, some one should have at least seen her, even for a second and yet no one said a thing. Also, how else could she explain the reversed colors. The ghost zone was the opposite of the living realm._

"_So here is a question for you." Ms. Lancer said, derailing Danielle's train of thought, "What are you going to do now?"_

"_Well," Danielle thought for a moment before she gave her teacher an answer, "become a hero just like my favorite super hero, Spawn."_

"_Well, maybe not Spawn but yeah, you should use your powers for good."_

"_The only problem is that I need training and I have no clue where to train at."_

_Ms. Lancer thought about this for several minutes and finally came up with an answer that would work perfectly._

"_Why don't I train you." Danielle gave Ms. Lancer a weird look, "Listen, you need training in controlling your mind because it is the key to your power. Also I know several different styles of meditation and fighting styles that teach you to use your mind and not your body."_

"_Well I guess it would work, but how are we going to do this with out getting my parents involved?"_

"_I have a perfect idea. I am going to Japan over the summer break and you could come with me for some school reason. It is there that you will learn to control your mind by the best teachers there are."_

_Everything went perfect and Danielle was taught by several Masters of the mind in Japan. When Danielle returned, her outfit in her ghost form had changed. Ms. Lancer noticed that when she changed forms, her clothes would change also allowing her a chance to look like an awesome hero._

_Danielle's ghost form outfit was a simple black shirt with black jeans that had chains and a black belt with a skull belt buckle on it. She also wore a black trench coat that was tattered at the bottom and had several metal studs on the shoulders and down the arm. On the left breast there was a symbol that was a S and a G next to each other, wreathed in flames. This stood for Shadow Ghost._

_When Danielle got back to Amity, she noticed that the place was just over run with ghosts. So she decided to test out her new abilities on the ghosts that were causing mayhem. In fact there is a picture of her in the town hall of her walking away with an ectoplasmic katana in her hand and her trench coat blowing in the wind. It was the most awesome picture of her ever._

_End Flashback_

"I managed to take out Skulker but, he put up one hell of a fight."

Ms. Lancer laughed and told Danielle that she would only give her a day of detention, ever though Danielle tried to get out of it.

'Oh well,' Danielle thought, 'one detention won't kill me. Then maybe I could spend time with Sam.'

How wrong she was.


	2. The Night the Ghost Died

The day the Ghost died

As Danielle sat in detention, acting like she was reading her book, all she could think about was getting out and hanging out with Sam. She really liked Sam, yet she could not tell him her feelings only because of the fact that she was shy. As she sat there, mentally kicking her self for being afraid to talk to a boy about her feeling when she fought ghosts on a daily basis, some mist escaped her mouth.

It was not the usual blue mist that came out when she felt a ghost near by. Instead it was a black in color. She had never had this color ever come out of her mouth, yet she knew it was important. Making sure that no one else saw the mist, she asked the teacher in charge if she could go and talk with Ms. Lancer about the assignment that she had to finish. When the teacher asked what it was about, she said that it was a report over the story Annabel Lee by Edgar Allen Poe. The teacher allowed her to go, but to be back in five minutes.

As Danielle was running through the halls, another blast of black mist escaped her mouth. As she looked around for a ghost, she saw a black wolf walk out of one of the class rooms and it looked up at her. She saw that it had brown eyes that you could lose your self in. The wolf then tilted its head back and howled a howl that turned her blood ice cold. All she could feel was the pain in its howl and all she could hear was the morning that this wolf felt for something. It was as if the wolf was more human than beast.

When the wolf was done, Danielle changed from her regular form into Shadow Ghost. The wolf looked over at her with a look that would suggest that the wolf would smile if he could, and ran off and out an open window. Danielle, stunned that the wolf just ran off, changed back to normal as Ms. Lancer rounded that corner, looking for the source of the howl, only to see Danielle standing there, looking like she was lost.

"Danielle?" Ms. Lancer said, breaking the trance, "What is going on?"

"Um," it took Danielle a minute to gather her thoughts, "I was in detention when some black mist came out of my mouth, so I went to see what had caused it, and I saw a wolf. I looked into its eyes and then it went out the window…"

"Well, perhaps you should return to detention before you get into some kind of trouble." Ms. Lancer then escorted Danielle back to detention before going on to meet with a new student.

As Danielle sat down, she noticed that the book she was acting like she was reading was a book about ancient Celtic gods and goddesses. When she turned back to the page she left her book mark in and gasped quietly. She was looking at the wolf that she had seen, yet there was no way it was true.

She decided to read what the picture was about. The picture was about a monstrous wolf by the name of Fenrir or Fenrisulfr, the son of Loki. Odin had the wolf raised among the Æsir. Only the god Týr was daring enough to feed the growing monster. The gods urged by the wolf's increasing strength and by prophecies that he would be their destruction, attempted to bind the great beast. Twice he agreed to be chained and twice easily burst out of two successive fetters. The first, made of iron, was called Lœðingr. The second, also of iron, but of twice the strength, was called Drómi.

Odin decided to have the dwarves make the chain Gleipnir (the "deceiver" or "entangler"). It appeared to be only a silken ribbon but was made of six wondrous ingredients: the sound of a cat's footfall, the beard of a woman, the roots of a mountain, bear's sinews (meaning nerves, sensibility), fish's breath, and bird's spittle.

Then the gods challenged Fenrisulfr to break this chain also. But the wolf noted the thinness and fineness of construction of Gleipnir and not unreasonably suspected a trick. He agreed to make the test only if one of the gods was willing to place his hand in the wolf's mouth during the binding as a pledge to free him if he failed to break the chain. No god was willing to do this, until Týr stood forth and placed his hand in the wolf's mouth. Fenrisulfr strained to burst the chain but the more he struggled the tighter he was held. When the gods would not free him, the wolf bit off Týr's hand at the wrist.

'Wow.' was all Danielle could say. The thing that perplexed her the most was, could that have been Fenrisulfr himself, or maybe it was just a wolf that looked a lot like him. She knew what she would be doing tonight instead of sleeping.

"GOD!" Danielle shouted to no one in particular, "How hard can it be to find a wolf out in the middle of the damn city!"

Danielle landed in the middle of the road, not really worried because it was about two in the morning. As she looked around, she heard a clicking somewhere behind her. As she turned around, she formed a katana made up of her own energy, and faced her foe.

The wolf had walked out of the shadows and on to the empty street. Danielle looked, once again, into the eyes of the Fenrisulfr. As she stood there, the wolf started to take on a human shape.

Fenrisulfr started to change by standing on his hind legs, which had grow thick and strong, as his front legs started to grow as long as regular arms. Next was his torso. It grew in to a normal human torso, as if he had just eaten a meal and gotten fat. When the rest of the body looked normal, Fenrisulfr head finally started to change.

First, the hair on his face and neck ( and all over his body for that matter) shank back to a slightly acceptable size, though the hair on his head was still long and got longer, till it was about down to the small of his back. His face shank back to a normal look, yet there was still a dangerous look to him. Last, his eyes. They still had not changed, and that was when she broke the trance that she had put him in.

She looked over at her opponent and saw that he stood a little less than six feet tall. He wore a black leather trench coat, a white under shirt, a red button up shirt with a Celtic symbol on the front, blue jeans and brown cowboy boots (sounds familiar?). He still had brown eyes, yet from no where, glasses appeared on his face.

"So," Fenrisulfr said in a calm, deep voice, "you are the one that everyone is talking about. Well…you're not much."

"Excuse me! What is that exactly does that mean?" Danielle asked, realizing he just insulted her for no reason.

"Well…if you were smart, you wouldn't have stood in the road, no matter what time it is." Fenrisulfr said, with a small smile on his lips.

"What are you talking about?" Danielle asked, getting annoyed at this…person.

"Well, why don't you look for your self?" He then gestured behind her.

As she turned around, she saw that there was a girl lying in the road…dead. As she looked at the girl, she saw that it was none other than herself, and the guy that hit her, calling the police and telling them what had happened. She started to cry because now she was dead, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw that Fenrisulfr was standing over her, with a kind, brotherly smile. He then went over to her body and touched the head and the body started to breathe. Danielle, who now felt very weird, just sat there in shock.

"I need you to do me a favor. You must help a girl by the name of Rhozlyn. You will know who she is when you see her. Just help her any way you can." He then knelt down in front of Danielle and kissed her on the forehead.

The next thing Danielle saw was someone standing over her, flashing a flashlight into her eyes. When she tried to bat away the light, she heard a howl and sat up. She looked around and found the source of the howl, a wolf walking away into the shadows, leaving a note on the ground at her feet. As everyone looked in the same direction that she was looking, no one saw a thing. The wind then picked up the note and placed it in Danielle's lap. She read the name and decided to keep her vow only because he had given her a second chance.

"Thank you." Was all she said before she passed out, not knowing that there was someone else there, eyeing her with hatred.


	3. Now The Fun Begins

Sorry for taking so long to update, but the life of a writer and the life of a lover can never go hand in hand very well. Oh well. We will see a familiar character in this chapter. For those of you who have been patient, thank you, and for those who aren't, thank you. Anyways...here is the next chapter. Some advice, go back and reread the last two chapters, just to refresh your memory.

* * *

Now It Begins

The next couple of weeks were BORING!!! She wasn't allowed out of the room. She couldn't do anything except for watching T.V. and do what ever homework Ms. Lancer brought to her. To the doctors, Danielle was a medical miracle because she was relatively unharmed. They figured that she was struck by the front tip of the car. Though the doctors were perplexed because she was declared dead at the scene, yet her heart started up all on its own, as if she was given an electrical shock of a lifetime. Her parents thought she was very lucky...almost too lucky.

When Danielle wasn't sitting around doing homework and looking at the T.V., she was trying to figure out how in the hell she was to find this girl that the wolf wanted her to find. All she had was a simple name, not even a last name, and that was it. For all she knew, the girl could be in the bed next to her. Danielle then looked over and saw that it was an old man laying down, looking at the T.V. like it was the spawn of all evil.

When Danielle was finally freed from the hospital, she went straight back to school and the first thing she saw was a new girl hanging on Sam's arm. All that Danielle could tell about the girl was that she was committing a big no-no.

"She's the new girl." Paulina said to Danielle, giving the new girl looks that threw daggers. "She has first hour with us..."

"What's her name?" Danielle asked, not really caring.

"I think it was," Paulina thinking extremely hard, "it started with an R I think..."

Danielle, looking up at Paulina in shock, asked, "Was it Rhozlyn?"

"Yeah! That was it! How did you know?"

"Um...lucky guess?"

'Great,' Danielle thought, 'The person I have to give this letter to is hanging all over the guy I like and she probably sits right next to me in class too. Damn. Here I was thinking it was going to be simple.'

Danielle figured it would be best to go and talk with Ms. Lancer and find out as much about Rhozlyn as possible. While she was walking down the empty hallway, some black mist escaped her mouth. As she looked around to see if anyone else was in the hall, she was also looking for Fenrisulfr. When she saw no one around, she knocked on Ms. Lancer's door to see if she was in class as usual. When no one answered the door, Danielle figured that Ms. Lancer was doing hallway duty and she would be there when the bell rang for the students to go to their first hour class.

As she leaned against the door, some more black mist came out and she looked over to the left and saw something that made her heart jump. There was a woman walking towards her. She was wearing all white yet the main thing that caught Danielle's eyes were the two huge bat wings on the woman's back. They too were white, but they just didn't suit her all that well.

The woman then opened up one of her hands and a ball of black flames erupted. The woman then looked down form her hand over to Danielle with a wicked smile playing on her lips. The demonic woman then threw the fire ball at Danielle with startling accuracy.

"Shit!" Was all Danielle could say as she dodged the fire ball and changed into Shadow Ghost.

As the ball of fire hit the wall, there was an explosion that she knew could be heard all over the school. Danielle knew that the fight would have to be taken outside so as to prevent as much collateral damage as possible. So, she phased out of the nearest wall, hoping the demon would get the gist. She did. The demon chick blew up half of the wall and walked out to take flight after Danielle.

'Damn. This girl REALLY wants me.' Danielle thought as she flew off into the park, hoping the demon chick would just back off if she couldn't find Danielle.

Danielle then flew as deep into the forest as she could, knowing that the she was in deep shit if the demon found her. So she sat down for just a minute to catch her breath when she heard a snap of a twig behind her. Danielle created her katana and wheeled around to see who or what made the noise.

"Do you always draw a weapon or do you only do it to me?" A deep voice said out of the darkness.

Danielle recognized the voice almost immediately as Fenrisulfr. As if reading her mind, he stepped out from behind a tree in his human form, wearing the same clothes as last time and a smile playing on his lips. He then leaned against a tree and looked around then stopped, looking off in the distance, as if he could see the chick chasing down Danielle.

"Your safe for now. She doesn't dare enter the forest. The forest belongs to the wolves and the angels and she knows it." Fenrisulfr said, still looking out at nothing.

"And you know this how...?"

"Lets just say...I've been around the block once or twice. Now as for you," Fenrisulfr said, looking Danielle directly in the eyes, " I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you a bit of help with the Pure Demon."

"The Pure Demon?" Danielle asked, quite perplexed on just the name alone.

"Go to the book store known as The Final Resting Place. There will be a book in the far back on the top shelf in the corner. You can't miss it for it will be in a different writing then all the other books. This book will give you all the information that you will need. I recommend that you go to see Clockwork. He will help you translate it."

Danielle turned around when she heard a roar of anger. When she turned back around, Fenrisulfr was gone and in his place was a letter addressed to her. When she opened it up, it give her the directions to the store and to where the book was. The P.S. was this

"_By the way, my name is not Fenrisulfr. It is Michael. Micheal Angelus. I will explain eventually_...

'Um...okay, now I am officially freaked out.' Danielle thought to herself as she cautiously flew off, 'At least things can't be that bad at school...I hope.'

* * *

When she arrived back at school, she noticed the police, the Men in White, her parents, and half the school looking at the hole in the wall. When she landed, Ms. Lancer walked up to her and nodded, showing that she was wanting to speak with her now. So Danielle went up to her parents and told them that she was going with Ms. Lancer so that they could talk about something. They, who were to intrigued by the hole and how it could have been made, didn't really care.

When Danielle and Ms. Lancer were alone, Danielle told Ms. Lancer everything that transpired. From the demon just showing up to talking with Micheal in the forest. When she mentioned the book store, Ms. Lancer said she knew exactly where it was and that she would take her to see if this legendary book actually existed.

When they arrived at the book store, the clerk waved and started to chat with Ms. Lancer. Ms. Lancer told Danielle to go and find a book while she talked with the clerk. As Danielle walked off to find the book, she noticed that Ms. Lancer was looking at the clerk the same way she looked at Sam.

'She has the hots for him? Oh well. She is a teacher so she doesn't really have that good of taste with men.'

As she arrived at the location of where the book was suppost to be, she felt drawn to another part of the shelf instead of where Micheal said the book was. Then low and behold, there was a book with some weird writing on it. It looked like bird scratches, yet she felt as though she could understand them. So she pulled the book off the shelf and looked where Micheal told her to look and there was another book that looked to be written in Latin, so she grabbed that one too.

When she walked around the corner, she saw Ms. Lancer and the clerk deep in a kiss. Danielle cleared her throat and the two broke the kiss, obliviously startled, forgetting that she was even in the store. As Danielle placed the books on the counter, the clerk said that they were free if Danielle didn't say anything. She agreed of course, knowing it would be a bad idea to disagree with her teacher standing right there, eying her.

Danielle said that she was going to go home and see if there was some way to get the books translated. Ms. Lancer said that she didn't care but to be careful and they went their separate ways, not realizing that there was a demon watching them and an angel watching the demon.

'So,' Danielle thought, 'now I have to find Clockwork and get him to translate this damn book. Then I can figure out how to kill the demon...GOD!!! Today has just sucked!'

* * *

Right. End of chapter 3. I promise things will start to make sense in the next chapter for those who haven't figured it all out yet. So bear with me. I will try to update sooner then last time. 


	4. To Translate a Book

To Translate a Book

Danielle had been flying through the Ghost Zone for about an hour. She had arrived at home and immediately went down into the basement and opened the blast proof doors covering the Ghost portal. When she entered, she figured that Clockwork would come out of nowhere and take her to his tower that somehow existed outside of time. She knew she was running out of luck when Clockwork didn't show up and some of the black mist had escaped her mouth. As she flew around, she noticed that there were no ghosts around and that if she didn't find someone soon, she was going to be in deep shit.

Since there was no one to point her in the direction of Clockwork's tower, she assumed that she could find it on her own. Now we all know what assume means. It makes an ass out of u and me.( there is a reason why I did it that way. It spells it out for you.). When she realized that she had flown to and area that she had never mapped or even be near, she noticed that there was something wrong with the way the place looked, even for the Ghost Zone.

There were huge slabs of stone just floating around, much like floating platforms, ready and awaiting fighters to start a match on them. When she flew over to one of the biggest platforms, a white raven cawed from nowhere and landed on the platform in front of her. She jumped when she looked in to the bird's eyes and saw that they were red and that they looked like they were looking deep into her soul.

"I guess the raven likes you." Said a deep scratchy voice from behind her.

Danielle spun around, and for the second time that day remembering what Micheal said, formed her katana, and screamed with what she was facing. It was a skeleton that was in a black cloak that was extremely loose and frayed at the cuffs and around the hood. The hood was up and the cloak was being held closed with a belt that had several different skulls on it. On his belt was an hour glass that had sand that was glowing in the dark, a scroll that was ragged at the ends as if he had been reading it for years, and a flute that was made from what looked like a human femur. In the skeleton's right hand was a scythe that had a few pieces of cloth wrapped loosely around the handle, almost like grips.

The main thing that got her attention was the skeleton's wings. They were bone of course, yet nothing held them together. They looked like bat wings and moved when she screamed, almost like she cared him as much as he scared her.

As Danielle stepped back, she tripped over her own feet and over the side of the platform. As she was falling, she felt a bony hand grab her wrist, holding her from falling. She then looked into the hood of the cloak and saw the skeleton's eyes. There was nothing there, yet she could see something there that told her that he wasn't there to harm her. She then allowed him to help her to her feet, then stepped back, allowing Danielle a better look at him. She figured that if he wanted to harm or kill her, he would have done so already.

"Um...thanks?" Danielle said uneasily

"No problem, Miss Danielle." The skeleton said as the raven landed on his left shoulder.

"How do you know who I am?" Danielle asked without really thinking.

"Well," The skeleton said as it removed its hood, "first it would help if I didn't know that you were a halfa. Next, I know the name of every living and nonliving creature and person in the whole universe, with the exception of God of course. The skeleton said (Imagination time people) with a smile on its face.

"Who are you exactly?" Danielle had a suspicion, but she had to hear it from the skeleton in front of her.

The skeleton then sighed, "I am the Lord of Death, the Master of the undead, The walker of the Valley of Death," he then bowed, "I am the Grim Reaper."

"Thought so. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming. So why are you in this God forsaken place anyways?" Danielle asked, looking around for Clockwork's tower.

"Well, this _God forsaken place_ Is my home and you are trespassing." Danielle then opened her mouth, trying to defend herself but Grim raised his hand for silence, "I know why you are here. You are looking for Clockwork's tower. The problem with that is that you must find someone who has been there and have them take you. Now there is someone here that can do that, but you have to fight him first."

As Danielle was looking around for her opponent, she noticed was that all she could hear was her heartbeat, her breathing and something else that was rhythmic, but she couldn't tell what it was. While she is trying to figure out what the sound was, she felt the chill of her Ghost sense go off and she also saw the blue mist come out. Danielle spun around, facing way from Grim and saw her opponent.

He was stood about 5'6" and wore a black jumpsuit with a white DP on the front, white gloves and boots. His complexion was a pasty white and his hair was as white as a ghost. His eyes were glowing emerald and as he floated there, some blue mist escaped his mouth while a combination of blue and black mist escaped Danielle's mouth.

"Danielle," Grim said (Imagination time again people), with a smile on his face, "meet you opponent. I give you Danny Fenton A.K.A. Danny Phantom or Inviso-Bill, which ever you choose. He is you from a different dimension, though with the some of the same powers as yourself as you can tell. This ought to be quite entertaining."

"So let me get this straight," Danielle said in a questioning tone while still looking at Danny, "I am supposed to defeat myself from a different dimension, then I can go see Clockwork?"

"Um...yeah...sure. Just get on with it." Grim said, somewhat impatient waiting to see the fight.

"Grim," Danny said, looking off behind Danielle, "this just isn't fair. I mean come on, a girl? She doesn't look like much, does she Blood Angel?"

She then wheeled around at the mention of an angel and saw who Danny was talking to. The man stood a little under 6' tall and wore a red shirt, black jeans, a black trench coat and a black cowboy hat. He also had on shades that were a simple wire frame with W bend in them with dark red tinted lenses.

What really got her attention though, were the two blood red bird wings coming from his back. She also noted that his hair was as red as his wings. He looked like he could have been muscular, but she figured that she could take Danny. He looked like he was at her level.

"I don't think she will put up much of a fight. You can take her in about five." Blood Angel said with a chuckle that caused both Danny and Danielle's blood to freeze.

"Five what?" Grim asked, "Five seconds or five minutes?"

Danielle, getting really pissed off by now, recreated her energy katana and glared over at Danny. 'Five minutes or five seconds,' Danielle mimicked in her head, 'I'll show them what a _GIRL _can do.'

She then put on a sadistic smile and charged at the other halfa. She flew full force, making the first attack on her male counterpart. The first thing Danny did was be come intangible when she tried to strike him with the katana. He then floated there, smiling like he knew something she didn't, yet that still didn't stop her. She then decided to fly through the platform and wait just for a second. When Danny went to take flight after her, to see if he could even find her, she fired off a powerful ectoplamic blast that ripped the platform into many little pieces. Grim and Blood Angel just floated in the air as the platform crumbled underneath their feet.

As Danielle looked for Danny Phantom, she became tangible and was slammed hard in the back by a rock about the size of a human head. When she wheeled around, another rock was headed in her direction, so she sliced it in half with the greatest of ease. As she was searching through the dust for Danny, she felt someone tackle her from behind. While she was going down, she spun around and looked at Danny right in the eyes. While they were looking at each other, Danielle went intangible and Danny slammed into another platform. Hard.

As Danny was getting his brain back into one piece, Danielle appeared behind him and was about to hit him with her blast, when a fire ball almost hit her. The only thing that kept it from blowing her up, was a sword that managed to hit the fire ball in mid air and dispersed it. She looked over in the direction that the fire ball had come from and saw the demon chick glaring at Blood Angel.

"About damn time she showed up." Danny said, standing up with a bit of a swagger.

Danielle looked over at Danny with a look of confusion just as Blood Angel landed in front of her, grabbing his sword out of the ground. He then took off his coat and Danielle saw that he was wearing medieval armor underneath it. He then popped his knuckles and looked over at Danny.

"Danny," Blood Angel said commandingly take Danielle over to Grim and wait until I am done with her. Danielle, do exactly as Grim says. If he says run then do so."

"What about you?" Danielle asked.

"Don't worry about me! Just GO!"

And with that, Blood Angel took flight and clashed swords with the demon. Grim floated down and looked at Danny and Danielle.

"Come on! You must stay out of the way or else you two may no longer be halfas!"

"No!" Danielle said, extremely stubornly.

"What!? Why!?" Grim asked, knowing things were getting way out of hand.

"I am not done with _him_." Danielle said, pointing a finger at Danny while gathering energy win her other hand.

"Now see hear!" Grim shouted over the noise the angel and the demon were making in the background and in frustration, "We don't have"

Grim never finished his sentence because Danielle flew at Danny at full speed with her left hand looking like it was on fire with green flames.

Danny, seeing this said only one thing. "Ah shit."

He didn't have enough time to go intangible, and got an ectoplamic punch to the face. She then rotated her body so that she was perpendicular to him and kicked him in the stomach with the added bonus of more ectoplamic energy and adrenaline running through her veins. Danny went flying past the Demon and Angel, who were now fighting with their bare hands, though the Angel was mostly blocking, and slammed into the bottom of a platform. Danny started to see straight when he saw a black blur and felt something hit him in the stomach, causing him to go straight through the platform. All he knew was that if felt like a rocket smashing him in the gut.

Grim, looking on, wondered where the Hell Clockwork was and why he wasn't there stopping the fights. Grim knew that the fight between Danny and Danielle was only to get the Demon's attention, not cause her to continue on beating on Danny. He then remembered that she asked _if _she defeated her opponent then she could see Clockwork.

'Damn!' Grim though,' Thing have gotten way out of hand!'

It was then that he heard a roar that made him look down. He saw a white panther and black wolf fighting where the Demon and Angel were fighting. He then got a shock when the wolf somehow spread bird wings and took flight while the panther grew bat wings and went after her prey.

Danny had managed to lock hands with Danielle in a struggle of power. Both their hands were glowing green, yet Danny knew there was not going to be a winner because they were way to evenly matched. As he tried to figure out a way to talk with her, he felt a powerful kick in his left knee, which caused him to drop down into a kneeling position.

"Do you give?" Danielle asked with a smirk on her face.

Danny, figuring it was a good idea to give said yes. She nodded and let go of Danny and offered him a hand up, which he accepted. As they were going back to Grim, the wolf and panther flew by them at high speeds. While Danny and Danielle watched them soar by, the wolf changed back into Blood Angel and the panther back into the Demon, never losing a second of speed.

Blood Angel then landed on a platform and blocked every punch that the demon could throw at him. He then grabbed her wrist when she missed and she freaked out and tried to hit him with the other fist, which he also caught. He then forced her to land, grabbed both wrists with one hand and forced her to look him in the face.

"Victoria! Calm down!" Blood Angel shouted, trying to get her attention.

She then stopped struggling and looked at the angel with a look of hatred and confusion. As she stood there, Danny and Danielle went over to Grim and Danielle gave him a confused look.

Danny then whispered in her ear, "Watch."

As Danielle did as Danny asked, she noticed that Victoria had stopped struggling all together and now had tears in her eyes. This confused Danielle to no end because she thought that Victoria was wanting to kill Blood Angel, not have feeling for him.

"Who are YOU," Victoria said in a hurt tone, "to use my name!? You gave everything up for what!?"

"You told me to do what my heart said for me to do. Remember?" Blood Angel said in a soothing tone.

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID ERIC! YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND! I HAD TO WATCH AS YOU JUST...just...gave up." Victoria then leaned on Eric and just cried.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh. Everything will be fine. But I need your help and if we succeed, then we get to restart where we left off."

Victoria then looked up at him, "How? How can we pick up where we left off? Last I checked, I was dead and you vanished into thin air."

"That is where I come in." Clockwork said, coming out of his time portal.

"Wait, what the HELL is going on here?" Danielle asked in absolute frustration.

"And why were you helping her when I tried to kill her?" Victoria asked Eric.

"I think it is time that some questions get answered." Grim said, referring to Clockwork.

"First of all, Victoria, you were killed by an Angel so you were immediately sent to heaven as payback. When you found the demon that could go back to Earth, you hadn't realized which one and all you knew was the last name of the halfa, Fenton. So you figured that if you killed this person, then you could find Eric and repair the damage that has been done. Danielle, you are here because you are needed in completing a prophesy that is about 3000 years old. You and Danny must help Eric defeat an angel made demon, therefore causing the freedom of the demon and Eric from their sins. Now, as for the rewards you will receive for helping: Instant access to heaven for your family and yourself when the time comes. For Victoria and Eric, they will placed in a different time, where they never existed, so that they may live their lives together."

"Is that all or did you run out of breath?" Victoria asked sarcasticly.

"Nope. That's it." Clockwork said, changing from his middle form to his old form.

"Okay..." Victoria said, not to sure about what Clockwork just said.

"Dear." Eric said, causing Victoria to look up at him while in his arms, "Think about it. A chance to start over again and live the life we had talked about. A chance for us to do what we wanted to do and have nothing to stop us."

"And how exactly do we get past the part where I am dead?"

Grim then cleared his throat, causing everyone to look over at him. Danielle then understood why Grim was here in the first place. If Victoria agreed, then she could be...wait...

"How can you do that?" Danielle asked before Victoria had the chance.

"Simple, she wasn't on my list. She was killed by an angel so therefore, her soul is a free soul. She could have returned to Earth anytime she wanted to. All she had to do was ask."

"Who else knew of that?" Eric asked, starting to get mad.

"I did." Said the raven that was still on Grim's shoulder.

Danielle, who was not really surprised by this, looked over at the raven as it flew off Grim's shoulder and landed on the platform between all of the people there. When he did this, he changed into an angel with black wings with several red feathers. He stood about 6'3'' and wore all black. The only thing that looked off on him was his duster trench coat.

"Priest." Both Eric and Victoria said at the same time. "How could you keep something like that a secret from the both of us?" Eric asked for the both of them.

"I had too. If I hadn't, then you would have never decided to change the course of history in Heaven and Hell."

"Did the thought ever occur to you that perhaps I really didn't give a rats ass?" Eric asked, "Do you think I wanted to go to,"

He was stopped from what he was saying when Victoria grabbed his face and kissed him deeply and lovingly. When they were done, Eric looked over at Priest and then looked over at the Fentons.

"Do you promise to keep your part of the deal if I keep mine?" Eric asked to Grim, Clockwork and Priest.

"Yes." They all said unanimously.

"Then lets do this."

Clockwork then waved his staff in the air and a portal big enough for everyone to enter at once formed. As they all walked in, Danielle had to ask her self what had she gotten into and wondered if she was making the right choice by signing on with all of these angels.

* * *

In another time and place, a world was falling apart because of an multidimensional portal that was created by a white man who was bald. The man stood an average size and wore a buisness suit that hid the exoskeleton that helped him live because of a type of radiation poison from Krytonite. As he stood there, laughing manically, he saw someone step out of the portal. This man wore what looked like maroon armor, yet he wore a purple cape with it. His helmet was formed an M around his face. He looked to be in his 60's and looked at Lex like he was crazy.

"So," the man said without really caring, "you are the fool who created this?"

"Yes. The name is Lex Luthor. And you would be..." Lex said, extending his hand.

"The name is Magneto."

* * *

OH!!! What has Lex done and what is going to happen now? I guess I could tell you in the next story, the only problem being, I don't know what to call it. I will have some options up later on, but if you think of any, tell me. I know this chapter never mentioned a book, but it was the journey to get the book translated. 


End file.
